fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario X Robot Chicken
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Mario series and the Robot Chicken series. Robot Chicken episode Gold Dust Gasoline The segment "3 Fast 3 Furious" in the third episode of Robot Chicken is a parody of The Fast and the Furious featuring characters from many different series. These include Mario, Luigi and Wario in their karts. Wario is first seen at the starting line, but is oddly never seen again racing. Luigi is then seen at the starting line too, looking at Evel Knievel. Later Mario and Luigi are seen talking while racing. Luigi laments that they're losing, so Mario suggest that they use the "blue turtle shell", which is obviously based on the Blue Koopa Shell from the Mario Kart series, however is designed without spikes. Note that while they're driving, Yoshi can be seen in the background for a split second. Mario then shoots the shell and a window pops up, with Wario explaining that it's Mario Kart racer's ultimate weapon, magically finding the lead car in the race and taking it out. The shell in fact takes out the Stinger from M.A.S.K., driven by Matt Trakker, which ends up off the track and is destroyed. Mario and Luigi however are the last to cut the finish line respectively in the sixth and seventh place. They're then seen celebrating afterwards. RobotChicken_103_3f3f_Wario.png|Wario at the starting line. File:RobotChicken_103_3f3f_Mario_Luigi_Yoshi.png|Mario and Luigi driving past Yoshi. File:RobotChicken_103_3f3f_BlueShell.png|Wario talking about the blue shell. Robot Chicken episode Lust for Puppets The segment "Grand Theft City" in the eighteenth episode of Season 2 of Robot Chicken (Episode #18), is a mashup of the Mario and the Grand Theft Auto series, basically showing what would happen if Mario and Luigi ended up in Vice City. References to the Mario series are: *Mario and Luigi arrive in Vice City on a kart from the Mario Kart series, looking like the generic karts from early games, but it having a passenger seat might be a reference to Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *After they enter a repair garage, they have their kart "pimped" into a large purple Cadillac, possibly referencing the Wario Car from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! which is also a purple Cadillac-like car. *When the brothers need coins to pay the parking, Mario tries hitting a brick ceiling, thinking it could hide coins like in Super Mario games, but instead just hurts his head. *As soon as Luigi sees a turtle he immediately stomps it, killing it, thinking it was a Koopa Troopa. *When they meet a prostitute, Mario thinks she's the princess and take her to his car to save her. *After the prostitute's Pimp shoots Mario in his arm, upon seeing his own blood Mario asks "what is this?" referencing how in Mario games no character ever bleeds. *Luigi then suggests they find some mushrooms to heal him. This is likely a reference to the mushroom's use in RPG Mario games, but might also reference the Super Mushrooms' positive effects in general. *After hallucinating, Mario start seeing coins instead of pedestrians. These are designed in 8-bit sprites, referencing the 8-bit graphics of Super Mario Bros. even though they're designed slightly differently. While running over people, these also make the coin sound from the game. *After the police finally gets the brothers, Luigi is holding a wrench, referencing that the two are plumbers. *The segment ends with Yoshi in his kart arriving in Raccoon City from Resident Evil. Robot Chicken episode Due to Constraints of Time and Budget The segment "I'm The Best" in the fifteenth episode of Season 4 of Robot Chicken (Episode #75) is a parody of the opening scene of ''The Transporter'', with the title character replaced by Toad in a kart from the Mario Kart series. To escape the police he uses various weapons from the Mario Kart series, which he activates by pressing the respective button. In the original game each character can only carry a single item at once, or two in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, but this can be assumed to be a special kart, since it's also capable of carrying five people. The items used are: *Banana Peels: instead of making the other cars sweep, though, they end up on their windshield, making the driver lose control anyway. *Triple Green Shells: like in the original games they rotate around Toad, but ironically instead of directly protecting him, they make one of the officers try to stop the other one to shoot the turtles, since they're an endangered species, and accidentally getting shot in the process. *Golden Mushroom: like in the original games, it can be used multiple times to get a boost. *Starman: like in the original game it grants invincibility. *Blue Shell: used accidentally, like in the original game it seeks the lead racer, but unlike the original game, it has effect on the user as well, if that's the lead racer. It's also designed with wings, like in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, but doesn't have its spikes. (link to the video: http://video.adultswim.com/robot-chicken/im-the-best.html?cid=vplayer_robot-chicken_im-the-best) Robot Chicken episode The Departy Monster The segment "Mario Meets Parents" in the thirteenth episode of Season 5 of Robot Chicken (Episode #93) is about Princess Peach introducing Mario to her parents. The background features many elements from Super Mario Bros. such as Brick Blocks and '?' Blocks. The background outside the castle is an actual screenshot from the game. Peach's parents are original design, since they never appeared in any game though Peach's father was mentioned in Super Mario Bros. manual. The Mushroom King actually appeared in the Super Mario Bros. comics by Valiant, and his appearance in this game is possible to be based on that one, since he has pointy mustache and beard, wears a purple vest and a turban (in the show's case actually a mushroom cap) with a crown on top. In later scenes Mario finds a coin in the sofa and keeps it, referencing his going around collecting coins. In this scene the coin is designed in its actual 8 bit sprite from Super Mario Bros. At dinner Mario grows into his "Super" form after eating mushroom soup, and then after falling back, a Fire Flower that was in a jar hits him on his head turning into his "Fire" form, sneezing fireballs, designed in 8-bit graphics. He explains that he has "a few allergies", implying that his transformations are actually his personal reactions to these things. This obviously doesn't correspond to the game, where Super Mushrooms and Fire Flowers have been used by other characters as well. When in his "Super Mario" form, Mario is realized using an actual Mario action figure. "Fire Mario" is instead realized by digitally recoloring that same action figure, but there's an error in his cap, since the "M" is recolored white, while it actually stays red in-game. After sneezing again, Mario hits a Koopa Shell, designed in its original 8-bit sprite from Super Mario Bros., which start bouncing around like it does in the game. The palace finally crumbles down, in a scene that reveals it to actually be an end level fortress from Super Mario Bros. The segment also features some generic jokes about Mario being a plumber and being Italian, traits taken from the games. Robot Chicken episode Poisoned by Relatives The segment "The Fattest Fat Loser" in the fourth episode of Season 6 of Robot Chicken (Episode #104) is about some characters from various series trying to lose fat in a fictional reality show. One of the contestants is Mario, and he laments his gain of weight by showing some pictures: first an image of him and Luigi in their 8-bit sprite from Super Mario Bros., showing that they look the same, then a detailed artwork of them in the style of more recent games, showing how he's shorter and fatter than his brother. Lastly is a projection of how he'll look like if he doesn't change his habits, showing him as a giant fat monster and Luigi running away, scared. This references how Mario and Luigi were originally palette swap characters and how they've been differentiated in later games. Notably, their 8-bit sprites' color schemes are based on their recent appearances, rather than on the actual Super Mario Bros. where they had yellowish skin, brown shirt and respectively red and green overalls. Mario's training consists of him hitting a speed ball using his trademark jump. Robot Chicken episode Collateral Damage in Gang Turf War The segment "Thank You Mario!" in the tenth episode of Season 6 of Robot Chicken (Episode #110) is a parody of the World completed cinematic from Super Mario Bros. designed in the actual graphics of the game. In it it's revealed that the famous line "Thank you Mario! But our Princess is in another castle!" was actually a lie, and Peach was instead hiding from Mario's stalking. The only notable inaccuracy in the graphics are the Mushroom Retainer having the white of his cap down to his eyes, and having both eyes and mouth designed as circles, rather than by the squared pixels. Robot Chicken episode Eviscerated Post-Coital by a Six Foot Mantis The segment "Mario Party" in the eleventh episode of Season 6 of Robot Chicken (Episode #111) is about Mario and Luigi becoming rich from all the coins they collect, but relentlessly spending them to conduct a lustful life and ultimately becoming very poor. The section starts with a reproduction of gameplay from Super Mario Bros., with Luigi stomping on a Koopa Troopa and Mario hitting ? Blocks, but also features many other references to the Mario series: *The title of the episode itself is a reference to the Mario Party series. *At their pool party there are in the background: Blue Yoshi, two Koopa Paratroopas, Green Yoshi, Toadette, Toad, two Goombas and, in the swimming pool, a Koopa Shell. Near Blue Yoshi part of an off-screen pink character can also be seen, likely being a Pink Yoshi. *A Bullet Bill then flies by and crashes a statue. *Luigi is then shown in a garage with Birdo, and three karts are also there, being respectively red, green and yellow. *Bowser then comes to Mario's house with Peach, lamenting that they "used to come by in a pretty regular basis" but he "hasn't seen them in a while", referencing how he kidnaps Peach in many games. *As Mario wakes up after spending a night with Peach, he surprisingly also finds Waluigi in bed with them. *Mario and Peach's baby in the final scene is actually Baby Mario. License The producers of Robot Chicken didn't hold any right over Nintendo's Mario, but they only featured elements from the series for parody purposes. Category:Type 2 links Category:Links Category:Direct links